Five to One
by prone.to.accidents
Summary: A nice trip out to an island becomes anything but. DARK fic, you have been warned. GaaItaSasuNejiKibaxSaku AU/OOC
1. Day 1, Afternoon

"Where are we going again?" Sakura Haruno asked her aunt as her uncle drove, his eyes never leaving the road. Her aunt and uncle had invited her to travel with them to a business meeting/social event with some of her uncle's rich friends.

"It's on a small private island right off the coast," her aunt Tsunade replied, "you'll love it! The wind, the sea, the view! Everything! Just be on your best behavior, 'kay?"

Sakura nodded, "of course."

"And you brought a formal dress?"

"How could I forget?" Sakura grinned. "I'll be my best around such high society, I promise!"

Her aunt grinned back, "they're very classy people and not at all snobbish. Their kids on the other hand, well, I can't say the same for them." Seeing Sakura's face drop a little, she quickly added, "not all though, really, you'll make friends."

"We're here," her uncle announced cheerfully, "they'll be waiting for us down at the dock. Now let's grab our stuff."

While the valet parked their car, the trio made its way down to the yacht.

"Jiraya, old man, your hair gets whiter every time I see you!" an older black haired man teased

"Can't help that you're basically Benjamin Button, Fugaku," Jiraiya smirked back, "aging in reverse like that. Your wife'll have to be wiping your butt and changing your diapers any day now."

"Oh please, like I don't do that already!" A brunette woman chimed in, ignoring the mock glare her husband threw her way," I always say that I have 3 kids. Two younger ones and on old man."

"Not an old man," grumbled Fugaku childishly, before the adults burst into laughter.

Wiping a small tear from her eye, the brunette turned to Sakura "oh where are my manners? I'm Mikoto Uchiha, and this is my husband Fugaku."

"It's a pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha," replied Sakura "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm their niece."

"A Haruno, eh? Where's your kid, Jiraiya?"

"Naruto's boarding school had a summer extension and he felt like staying," replied Jiraiya, shrugging. "A hard=worker, that one," said Fugaku approvingly, "well, when he does run for President, I'll be sure to donate a ton. He'll make a great one, for sure. Well, let's quit dawdling; come aboard and let's get going!"

"Shouldn't we wait for others, Mrs. Uchiha?" Asked Sakura, puzzled.

"Everyone's already on the island," Mikoto explained, gripping Sakura's arm excitedly. "I'd really like you to meet my boys. You'll have such a good time! It's a short ride so don't get settled just yet!" She winked, then left to find her husband, leaving Sakura at the top of the yacht, enjoying the cool ocean breeze. She watched as the yacht left the dock, and 10 minutes later, they had arrived. She saw two black-haired males standing side by side on the dock. _Who are the-_

"Sasuke! Itachi! Come greet our guests!" Mikoto sang loudly from the lower deck. Sakura heard them greeting her aunt and uncle politely. Then she heard Mikoto again, "don't forget Sakura! She's up there. Be a gentleman and help her down, won't you Itachi?"

She heard him mumble something and then heard footsteps stepping up the ladder. Long raven hair appeared, then red eyes, then the well-built, tall body of this "Itachi" person. They stared at each other before Sakura managed to use her voice.

"Hi I'm-"

"Sakura Haruno. I know. Itachi Uchiha at your service. Let me help you down."

"No! I mean, no i-it's alright. I can handle myself. Thank you. For your help." She blushed. So much for social grace.

"I insist," he said smoothly, going back down the ladder, as she made a movement to climb down. Gripping her waist tightly, he muttered, "I've got you now."

Not knowing quite how to interpret that, Sakura swallowed and gave him the benefit of the doubt. Jumping off the last rung of the ladder, she brushed herself off only to find Itachi's hands still around her, his chest to her back, "easy there, love".

"I'm fine now," Sakura blurted out, "really. Thank you for the support." She glanced at the dock where everyone was waiting "we should go join them." Wriggling out of Itachi's grasp, she thought she saw a light smirk as she turned to leave the yacht.

"You made it down, Sakura!" Exclaimed Mikoto, beaming. "You've just met Itachi, my oldest," she put her hand on his shoulder as he joined the circle, " and this is Sasuke, my youngest," resting her other hand on his head. They towered a good foot over their mother, Itachi being the taller of the two boys.

"It's a pleasure." Sakura said, glancing at the two. Sasuke smirked to himself. _It will be._

"Now, let's introduce you to everyone else!"


	2. Day 1, Dusk

"These lovely ladies are Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka clan, Temari Sabaku, of the Sabaku clan, Tenten,, of Chinese royalty, and Hinata, of the Hyuuga clan. Everyone, this is Sakura Haruno. Make friends!" With that, Mikoto flounced off to talk to the other couples in the room.

The girls, except for Hinata, looked her up and down condescendingly when Mikoto left.

"The Harunos? I've never heard that family last name," remarked Ino scathingly, "just what does your family do?"

"Well," Sakura started timidly, "my father's a history professor and my mother works in a" before being cut off.

"I'm going to stop you right there," sniffed Tenten, as if Sakura had just insulted her family, "I honestly don't care."

Sakura opened her mouth to give the rude girl a piece of her mind when Hinata gently pulled her away. "Don't mind them," she spoke softly, "they've always been spoiled and rude."

"I honestly didn't notice," Sakura muttered sarcastically while Hinata offered a shy smile.

"Let me introduce you to everyone else. The long blonde hair couple there is Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka. You can see where Ino gets her looks. She's engaged to Chouji, of the Akimichi clan."

"Is he here?"

"Chouji? No. The heavily covered couple there is Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku. That's their son Gaara next to them."

"The redhead?"

"That's him. He's the younger brother of Temari, who's engaged to Shikamaru of the Nara clan. Talking to the Sabakus are Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka. They only have one son, Kiba."

"Mr. Weird Facepaint?"

"Shh! He'll hear you!" Sure enough, they saw Kiba turn around and stare Sakura right in the eyes. Chuckling nervously, she looped an arm around Hinata and walked in another direction. "Keep going?"

"And in that corner, there with the Uchihas are my mother and father and my cousin, Neji."

"What about that one girl Tenten? Where's her family?"

"She's just visiting the Uchihas. She'll be leaving very soon."

"A family friend of theirs?"

"Yes!"

"Is she engaged to a son of theirs?"

"No, they can't stand her. She's engaged to Rock Lee, a Chinese businessman".

"Huh. Well, that just about covers all the _lovely_ ladies. What about the guys? No fiancées?"

Hinata giggled quietly, "They're not big on commitment."

Sakura hummed lightly, "they don't seem like it. What about you, Hinata?"

"What about me?"

Sakura wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Any boys for you?"

Hinata blushed, "I'm engaged to your cousin."

Sakura stared at her blankly. "Naruto? You gotta be kidding me! Naruto? He's a lucky, lucky man!"

Hinata flushed even darker, looking for something to distract Sakura with. "Oh, look! Dinner's ready, let's go!"

Dinner was not a fun affair. Sure the food was delicious, but the aura of the young ladies' table was palpable and suffocating. Ino, Tenten, and Temari made it a point to leave Sakura and Hinata out of the conversation, planning to go on a European shopping spree with their fiancés, departing the next day. Sakura did not feel sorry to see them go. She, however, was a bit devastated to hear that Hinata was going home at the end of the night.

"Can't you stay a little longer, Hina?" She begged, glancing at the tipsy adults laughing at their own jokes.

"Can't," she replied sadly, "class starts soon for me. I still have to move in and everything." Then, brightening up, she looked at Sakura with eagerness, "please do visit me though! I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Sakura smiled back, "of course we'll be!" Upon seeing dessert being served, Sakura turned to Hinata again, "uh, what do you typically do after dessert?"

Hinata giggled a little at her friend's cluelessness. Sakura was cute. Tsunade and Jiraiya were kind. She had hit the jackpot, marrying into such a wonderful family. "Well, the guys usually retire to a room to play games. The girls just sit outside on the balcony and gossip. The parents will take a tour of the mansion, given by the butler Kakashi."

"The man with the mask? That's the butler?"

"Old family servant almost like family to the Uchihas. We all adore him."

"Well, I refuse to sit with those girls," Sakura huffed, "I think I'll go with the adults. You?"

Hinata glanced at the girls, now arguing childishly over who had the better clothes, "I'm going with you."


	3. Day 1, Night

"This way, gentlemen. And I use that term loosely." Sasuke smirked as he led his friends into their "men den".

"This place is suddenly more dignified and elegant without Naruto here." Gaara smirked back.

"Hate to admit it, I actually miss him. Speaking of which, Neji, aren't you going to be related to him soon?" Kiba asked nonchalantly.

"My family decided that such an alliance would certainly be," he grasped for a word, pausing a bit, musing, "mutualistic."

Sasuke snorted, "mutualistic? What, are you two different species?"

The question hung up in the air for a moment before all men started snickering.

"Naruto and Hinata? Definitely two different species." Replied Gaara. "Speaking of Naruto, is that his cousin?"

"Who? That pink-haired girl?" Kiba asked. "That girl who called me Mr. Weird Facepaint?"

"She didn't!" Neji snickered.

"Don't laugh!" Kiba huffed, annoyed.

"She is Tsunade's sister's daughter," came a low, soft voice. Most of the boys jumped a little. "Did I scare you?" The voice conveyed the smirk long before anyone saw it.

"Did a little research, huh, Itachi?" Sasuke replied before pushing open the double doors. "What else did you find out?"

"Well, the hair color is natural." Gaara made a strange noise at the back of his throat.

Itachi turned to him, curiously, "Well, yours is naturally bright red. Would pink honestly be that unusual?"

"Only her shade of pink." Gaara gazed at the chess set. "Anybody want to go?"

After Neji accepted the challenge, Sasuke turned to Itachi. "What else did you find out?"

"Well her father is a well-known, published history professor at Yale. Her mother is a neurobiologist. Sakura attended Princeton and graduated near the top of her class. She is currently looking for a job."

"What is it with her family and neurobiology? Jiraiya is a neurosurgeon, is he not? And I thought Tsunade was a psychologist." Gaara asked while pondering his next chess move.

"Well, it just means that she's from an intellectual family and has a decent education."

"She's cute," Kiba blurted out. "If nobody's going for a piece of that, I certainly will."

"Back off," Neji snarled a little, "if she's going to be related to me, albeit distantly, I'd want someone more qualified courting her."

Kiba glared a little, "a little more qualified? Like who? You?"

"Exactly." Neji preened a little.

"You can't be serious. The great Neji Hyuuga courting a girl?"

Neji scoffed at that, then narrowed his eyes angrily as Gaara swiped his rook off the board. "Whatever. As long as it isn't you. She probably already likes me more, after meeting Hinata. Your sister is a snobby brat, Sabaku."

Gaara smirked at Neji's reaction. "Well, at least she'll be leaving soon anyway. I'm not too fond of her either."

"Hold it." Sasuke suddenly butt in, "she probably likes me more. After all, I met her long before any of you."

"I helped her off the boat, little brother." Itachi said.

"Yeah, and you creeped her out." The two brothers glared intensely at each other.

"Relax," Gaara said, "she'll be the only girl on the island once the others leave. And aren't the parents going for a little wine tasting and cruise? She'll be left with us all week."

"Wonder if she knows that," Neji stated, staring at the board intently.

"Probably not," Gaara smirked, "check mate."

Hearing Neji's groan, Itachi leapt up. "My turn."


	4. Day 2, Morning

Day 2 Before Sunrise

"You think Sakura might feel weird, not going with us?" Tsunade asked, forehead wrinkled with worry.

"Relax! She's in good hands. All their sons are staying; they'll take good care of her." Jiraiya put his arm around his wife, reassuring her.

"But I feel so…"

"Shhh! Let's go, they're probably already waiting. We're already somewhat late."

"Well, alright." Leaving a small note on Sakura's nightstand, Tsunade stroked Sakura's head once before turning to her husband.

Day 2 Morning

"_And so your uncle and I, along with the other couples, will be taking a"_, and here the word was crossed out and written over a few times,"_cruise around the coast of the Mediterranean. Your uncle and I are simply excited! Don't worry though; all the food is going to be prepared by maids and you are free to explore the mansion for the next week until we get back, darling! If you need anything, I'm sure the Uchiha brothers will be quite attentive. Also, Mr. Inuzuka, Mr. Sabaku and Mr. Hyuuga are to remain on the island to keep you company. Isn't that so sweet of them? Behave yourself my dear and we will see you soon! With lots of love, your beautiful, talented, wonderful aunt Tsunade and that perverted horn-dog Uncle Jiraiya."_

Sakura chuckled to herself a bit. No doubt Uncle Jiraiya had been reading over her aunt's shoulder as she wrote the note.

Her grumbling stomach brought her out of her thoughts rather abruptly and she grabbed a robe and headed down to the kitchen. The mansion was practically deserted. She had the whole place to herself!

_First stop_, she thought, _the library._ She had seen the place during the tour given by Kakashi. Three floors of shelves full of books. The place was elegant with a spiraling staircase and many reading corners. "How many do you think you can get through in a week, Sakura?" She asked herself aloud, thinking of the books just waiting for her as she danced down the stairs.

"As many as you feel like you want to read, Sakura."

Sakura's heart skipped a few beats and she was afraid it might have stopped altogether. Cupping her hand over her heart, she turned around to see Gaara standing right behind her. His mocking tone did not escape her.

"You scared me!" She sounded more amused than angry when her heart finally calmed.

"My apologies," Gaara bowed slightly. "Are you on the way for some breakfast?"

"Um, yes. Are you?"

"Yes. May I join you?"

Sakura stood there in awe. Who knew Temari's brother could be so civil? "Um, yes, of course." She turned on her heel and tried to walk like a normal person, nervously aware that someone was observing her from behind.

"You were wondering something?" His calm voice penetrated her thoughts and shooed them away.

"It's nothing, really. You just don't look a lot like your sister. Hair color and everything. That's all. Not that-not that there's anything wrong with your hair. Or her hair." Sakura could have kicked herself for babbling. She stopped and paused. "I'm sorry I'm so awkward, I just woke up and, you know, not thinking very clearly. And I'm just so famished."

She was interrupted by an amused laugh. Gaara had laughed at her. And it wasn't a mean laugh.

She mock glared. "Hey! Don't laugh!"

Gaara immediately sobered up, or tried as his mouth was serious but his eyes were arched with mirth. _You are very interesting, woman._ "Did you know that the parents are away on a cruise?"

"Just found out this morning," Sakura said, frowning a little. "I guess that means I'm left here with you all."

"I could make things less lonesome for you."

Sakura gaped at his suggestive tone. "I'd rather not, thank you," she tried to reject his offer politely, "something has, ah, has already sparked my interest. Thank you though."

"Sparked your interest? Can I tell you what has sparked our interest? You." Gaara bluntly stated, staring straight into her eyes. There was something hungry in his eyes, more than physical hunger, something more predatory and dangerous.

"Sabaku!" Sakura gasped out in shock. "Please! I barely know you!"

_You will soon enough_, he thought maliciously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out that way." He lied convincingly, "it's just we've never met you. And you are just so different from the women we know. We can't help but feel a bit intrigued."

Hearing that was not much relief for Sakura but she brushed it off. "Ah, the kitchen. Here it is!" Turning to the maid, she placed a finger on her chin, "can I get fried eggs? Hmm? Oh, sunny side up. No, not an omelets, just fried eggs. What else? Do you have bacon? Mm-hmm, that too. And cake? That will be all, thank you!"

Grabbing her dish and eager to leave Gaara, she turned to him to bid him goodbye. He tapped her shoulder.

"Sakura, I believe you allowed me to join you during breakfast."

_Crap._ Sakura smiled, "I want to dine a room with a better view and more sunlight, if you don't mind."

"Lead the way," Gaara replied, grabbing his own tray.


	5. Day 2, Afternoon

"So where's our little kitty at, Gaara?" Gaara grunted and, without opening his eyes, swatted at the brown haired fly.

"Yeah where is she?" Neji questioned, sitting back with an open book on his chest.

Gaara ignored the two, trying to return to the happy dream he had been having. He had bought Microsoft and was swimming in his pool of cash and was surrounded by pretty women and –

"GAARA!" Gaara woke with a start and narrowed his eyes at Kiba, who was straddling a chair, staring at him. "Well?"

"I. Am. Going. To kill you!" Gaara glared ferociously and Kiba nervously backed up a few feet.

Just then, Sasuke entered the room and stopped in front of the drowsy red-haired man. "I heard from a reliable source you had breakfast with Ms. Haruno."

"Gaara spent all morning with Sakura and he's not telling us anything," Kiba whined a little.

"What of it?" Gaara mumbled, angry that his nap was being disturbed.

"Well, what happened?" Sasuke sounded curious.

"We ate breakfast." He turned around and tried to cover his face with a pillow. _Please, please leave me alone_, he silently begged.

"Is that all that's happened?" He could hear the suggestive tone Sasuke was using with him.

"Yes. And she is in the library. Now get out!"

"Hold it, hold it. What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing." Gaara sat up slowly and leaned against the back of the sofa, on which he had been sleeping. "She's not one for conversation." He tried to remember what they had talked about. After the two had gotten their food, there wasn't much conversation. She had stuffed her face, in the cutest way possible, of course, and had bolted. "Time to make a move?"

"Let's get her to play a game." Sasuke suggested. Suddenly, the guys were all ears.

"Ah, Jane Austen. You never fail to please," Sakura exclaimed, clutching _Pride and Prejudice_ to her heart before returning the book to the shelf. She was about to reach for the next book, _Wuthering Heights_, when she heard the door close to the library. A little irked that she was being disturbed, she peeked from the edge of the second floor to find all five young men standing there, looking around.

"Hey Sakura, let's play a game." Sasuke said loudly, looking around. "We know you're in here."

_If I ignore them, maybe they'll just go away,_ Sakura thought and she stubbornly sat down behind a shelf, hidden from view.

"Don't make us find you."

_Just go away._ She heard the door click. And then it clicked again. It suddenly dawned on her, that someone had just locked the only exit of the library.

"Let's play a game. There's a hidden passage somewhere in here that leads you out. If you can find it, you can go. If you don't find it in three minutes, we get to play with you."

"You're twisted!" Sakura exclaimed, rushing over to the stairs, looking down at them. "I don't want to play your stupid game. Let me out. Or better yet, get out and leave me alone!" She grew angry as she saw Sasuke sit back on a sofa and rest his heels on the table.

"Two minutes and 57 seconds."

"Stop it!" Sakura was frustrated and confused. What was this? She turned to the other guys, who had been watching her. "This is ridiculous."

"Two minutes and 55. It's not really easy to find. If I were you, I'd get searching."

"I'll scream! The maids will find me."

"This is the library, Sakura. And it's soundproof. And the maids are on the opposite side of the mansion in their own little soundproof kitchen." Then, raising his eyes, he smirked at her. "I wonder if that hair really is natural. Guess I'll have to check where it counts."

Sakura paled. "Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke answered smoothly, "simply put: because we can."

She turned to look at Gaara, who had sat down across from Sasuke. "Gaara?"

"I'd do as he says," Gaara smiled evilly at her pleading tone, " although I wouldn't mind having my fun with you. I already have so many ideas."

"Pervert," Kiba muttered under his breath.

"Hey, you have ideas too."

"Not half as many as you do."

"I'd be surprised that many can fit in that head of yours."

"Now you're down to two minutes." Sasuke reminded her, staring at his watch.

Sakura was scared. The sooner she found this so-called passageway, the faster they would leave her alone to her books. Yes, she was going to win this stupid game. And if she didn't win…She looked around. There were plenty of books she could throw at them.

Neji saw her scramble about upstairs checking the shelves against the wall, pulling on some light fixtures. "She's been watching a lot of movies," he said, approvingly, "but I don't think she'll find this one." His gaze turned to a shelf, half filled. On the top shelf sat two red dictionaries. The trick was to remove the right dictionary from the shelf, and a trapdoor under the table would open.

"One minute."

The males could sense the panic of the woman scurrying around upstairs and couldn't help but feel a little aroused.

"40 seconds."

Sakura turned around and screamed. "This is impossible. This isn't fair. Let me go."

"No." This time, it was Itachi who spoke. He stared up at her, eyes gleaming.

"I'll tell your parents."

"No you won't. How will you explain to my parents, being in a locked library with all five guys for a few hours?"

"That you locked me in here!"

"They won't believe you. Especially if I told them that you were especially willing."

"That isn't true!"

"30 seconds." Sasuke interrupted.

"Uchihas aren't known to lie."

"I hate you!"

"Have you given up? You've done nothing but scream at us for the last ten seconds."

"I will find this passageway," she huffed, her heart beating fast, "and then I'll get away from all of you." She turned and ran. Twenty seconds later, she heard Sasuke's countdown.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. And we're finally at one." Sasuke exaggerated slightly, sounding like an announcer. Then, in a mocking voice, he sang out, "You lose. Sakura, come down here."

"I refuse! Why are you doing this?" She pleaded, eyes watering. She didn't want to play their games.

"Because it's fun." This time it was Neji who answered her.

After a minute of waiting, Sasuke grew impatient. "Like I said, don't make us look for you. It'll just be worse for you."

Sakura chose not to answer, crawling to the very back of the library in the archives. She could hide under the tables or between some of the shelves or – She suddenly came across a door in the back. Is this the secret passageway? Yanking it open, and fully aware that it was giving away her position, she ran inside and yanked the door close. She heard it click. She was locked in. For the first time in months, she cursed.

She turned, and couldn't help but to admire the intricate tracks on the ceiling and the floor of the room. Rotating shelves. She had never seen something like this. Perhaps she could somehow change the configuration so that she could hide in a better place.

From below, Sasuke observed on the screen the positions that Sakura was moving the shelves. "Does she realize that we can just control it from here?"

"Let's have a little fun." Gaara grabbed the control. After a few quick movements, he smirked. "And I'll lock these positions. She's trapped."

"I'll get her."

Sakura was surprised when the shelves started moving on their own. Suddenly, she was barricaded in. "No!" She screamed angrily, trying to push the shelves, but they did not budge. _Alright Sakura, you gotta climb these. You can climb these. Just get out before they come._ After jumping down from her literature prison, she congratulated herself and was suddenly crushed against a shelf.

"Got you sweetie."

She felt her eyes being blindfolded and her hands tied. And then she was suddenly in the air, bent over someone's shoulder. If she had to guess, it was probably Itachi.


	6. Day 2, Evening

I pulled the last few chapters to rewrite as I have not been putting a whole lot of effort into the story, which you all deserve Bear with me, darlings! And thank you all for your reviews! I don't normally reply to comments but they've all been great and I thank you all, deeply, for the reviews and likes! Which is why I'm redoing these chapters. Because you know you deserve better.

Overdue Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This chapter and the following chapters are the reasons for this story being in the mature section. They are quite dark. You have been warned. If this is not really your thing, stop reading. Although I haven't received any negative comments (thank you, kind people ), they will not be received kindly, and will be removed. Thank you, all!

Sakura blinked while her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. She had been blindfolded for about 15 minutes. She scowled, "what do you want now?"

Sasuke smirked down at her, "you now have to play our games."

"No. I refuse."

"You're not in any position to say much."

Sakura struggled a bit before glaring at the boys. She was sitting on a chair with her hands handcuffed behind her. _Damn. If it was rope, I could've had a chance…_

"We're going to play a big game of hide and seek. Won't that be fun?" Neji chimed in, obviously pleased with himself.

Sakura blinked a few times. _This isn't happening. This seriously isn't happening. This week was supposed to be good!_ "Who's hiding?" _I think I already know…._

"Obviously, you."

Sakura's heart fell. _I knew it. Damn._

"And whoever finds you gets to have fun with you." Sasuke said, winking. "You get five tries to hide. If you get caught the fifth time, well, let's just say you won't be walking for a while."

Sakura's heart stopped. "You're twisted!" She blurted out, angrily. "You all know this place better than me! This isn't fair! Just let me go; I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

Sasuke looked amused and unlocked her hands. She turned and reached to slap him when he caught her hand. "You have 3 minutes to pick a spot and hide."

Sakura gave the other men a desperate look, only to see amusement and lust. It dawned on her that they might have been planning this since the very beginning. Glaring at them all, she turned and ran. "You'll never find me!"

"I'm sure we won't," Sasuke purred.

**Start** **Round One.**

"Where to hide? Where to hide?" Sakura had poked her head in and looked around countless guest bedrooms. Locating another bedroom on the 5th floor, she stumbled in. Finding a large bathroom cabinet, she gently squeezed herself in and held her breath.

"And that's three minutes. If you find her, be sure to text the rest of us so we know when to stop looking. First one to find out if her pink hair is natural wins. Enjoy, gentlemen." Sasuke bowed mockingly to the other guys before dashing out to find the pink-haired prize.

"Son of a." Neji groaned, getting up. "He clearly had a head start. Where will you look first, Gaara?"

"The top floors. She's had time to get up there. There's no way she'd be hiding anywhere but."

Kiba laughed. "Way to give away your strategy. Now I know where I'll look."

Gaara turned and glared. "You will do no such thing."

Kiba laughed, nervously, edging his way out of the room quickly. "Well, um, I'll just, you know, check the kitchen or something." At the door, he turned quickly on his heel and bolted out.

"Who do you think finds her first?" Itachi asked the remaining men.

"Sasuke and Kiba are out." Neji said, thoughtfully. "Kiba doesn't have the smarts and Sasuke has never been good with strategy."

_Foolish little brother_. The elder Uchiha thought to himself, grabbing rope before starting to leave the room. _He's probably checking every room on the first floor. _"What about you, Gaara? Gaara? Gaara?"

Gaara was no longer in the room.

_Smart man,_ the two remaining men thought before casually nodding toward the other and exiting the room.

The longer Sakura sat in the cabinet, the more her thoughts started jumbling together. _Phone. Tsunade. Cell phone? No!_ With a pain, she remembered seeing her aunt's cell phone on her dresser. _Will they find me in the bathroom? Are they even looking?_

Hearing footsteps and sounds below her, she shuddered. _They most certainly were looking for her._ They sounded too close for comfort. She could hear someone's voice muttering to himself. _Perhaps I should change a hiding place._ She moved to place a hand on the cabinet when she heard the door to the room open. _Don't move!_

Her heart struggled against her rib cage and she thought she saw stars. She heard the footsteps approach the bathroom, turn around, and leave the room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she pushed open the cabinet to change hiding places. _Maybe under the bed. They won't look there, will they?_

It squeaked. Before she could inhale again, the footsteps were back in the room in a heartbeat. Sakura sat there, hunched over, eyes clenched shut, hoping that whoever it was, would play it off as creaky furniture, maybe a creaky floor, maybe another one of his friends?

No such luck. The feet stepped into the bathroom. "Are you in here?" She heard a low voice say, mockingly.

_No. No. Go away. Nobody is in here._ She thought she saw light through her eyelids. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that the opposite wall of the cabinet was illuminated. Then looking to her left, she saw that the cabinet door was open. And there was a shadow. Looking up slowly, she met the gaze of a sinister, and amused, looking Itachi Uchiha holding a cell phone.

**End Round One. Winner: Itachi.**

Tying the struggling girl to the bed and locking the door, Itachi felt a shudder of giddiness reach his head. He rarely felt this way. There was just something exotic about her. Remembering the game, he quickly crossed the room to the bed, lifted her dress, and pulled down Sakura's panties before stepping back to avoid being kicked in the abdomen.

He blinked a few times. "Pink." Removing her panties carefully, he turned and stuffed it into her mouth to stop her protesting. Then, picking up his phone, he smirked and sent another text to the other four men. They'd want to know this.

He set down the cell phone, and started taking off his pants and shirt. Dressed only in his boxers, he approached the terrified girl.

Sakura felt herself go crazy. With her arms tied to the headboard, her brain was working even fast now, churning out horrible, conflicting thoughts. _Why is he taking off his-? Oh, no. No, this isn't happening. Look, abs! Wait, what am I thinking? I hope he's gentle! What? Gentle or not, I hope he doesn't do this, at all! No, please don't touch me!_

Surprisingly, he sat down at the corner of the bed and just stared at her. She looked at him, blankly at times, then confused, then angry, then desperate. _Why is he still staring? Isn't he going to do it? Is he having second thoughts?_ Her heart jumped at this. _Maybe he'll just pretend, and tell the other guys he did it? Maybe he'll stop them? Maybe he's on my side?_

She flinched, seeing his arm move. _His hot, muscular, rich arm. Wait, what?_

Taking advantage of her confusion, he lifted up her dress above her head to her hands and took off his boxers.

Then, as if he could read her mind, he spoke, with an unreadable expression on his face. "I've been looking forward to this, ever since I helped you off the yacht."

Sakura clenched her eyes shut and tried to keep her legs together.

"That won't stop me, you know?"

_But I can try, can't I? _Then it hit her. That unreadable expression? It was lust.

With sudden force, he pried her thighs open and positioned himself between her. Gripping her ass tight, he grunted as he tried to squeeze himself all the way into her.

Sakura screamed as loud as she could around her gag.

When he was satisfied, he pulled out rather suddenly. _Please let that be it_, Sakura prayed, to whoever might be listening while shaking.

"Tight as a virgin," Itachi said, crassly, "something seems missing though. Well? Are you a virgin?" Then, he removed her gag so she could talk.

"Please stop. Please." She begged, tears starting to leak out of her eyes. She was stunned with a sharp pain to her right cheek. He had slapped her.

"I didn't ask you for some tears, woman. Although," he said, licking a tear from her cheek, "it does turn me on."

Sakura trembled.

"Don't make me slap you again, Sakura." Itachi warned, in a low, dangerous voice. "Are you a virgin, or not?"

"Yes, yes I am." Sakura choked out, afraid he might hit her again. "Please. Please, that's enough. It hurts."

He raised his hand again, and she looked away, scared. She felt him grab her right breast and bite the nipple. Her body jerked in pain. "Please!"

"That's it," he muttered darkly, into her chest, "beg me. Beg harder." He bit down again before turning to look her in the eyes. His eyes had gone a scary red color.

"Please!"

"As you wish." Sakura felt him plunge himself in, all the way. When he was satisfied with the way Sakura had adjusted around his cock, he pulled out and started pumping in and out.

After twenty minutes or so, he grunted and grabbed her hips, grinding himself into her deeply. Then, with another grunt, he felt himself ejaculating into her.

Sakura had been beyond speech at this point, reduced to breathless little "ah ah ah"s. Feeling him grip her hips tighter, she felt something tighten in her and came with him.

They lay there for a few minutes until Itachi got up to put on his clothes. After untying her, he pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up. In fifteen minutes, round two will begin."


	7. Day 2, Night

Day 2 Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Ready for Round Two?**

"So where'd you find her?" Sasuke asked, jealously, directing the question toward Itachi. His long, slender fingers on his right hand gripped the sofa roughly while his left hand clenched into a fist.

Itachi was tacking her panty to the wall. Next to it, he wrote his name in large black letters. "I guess I win round one."

"Where?" Repeated Sasuke again, forcefully.

"Oh, one of the guest bedrooms on the fifth floor. In the bathroom, actually. Hidden in a large cabinet. I wouldn't have found her if she hadn't tried to open the cabinet door. Pity really." Itachi sounded more proud than sympathetic.

"Huh." Gaara slouched backward. Looking toward the clock, he spoke again, "she has three more minutes".

The men sat in silence for a minute. Then Neji spoke up. "So, this time, what do we take from her? I mean, the one who finds her of course."

Itachi smirked, "well, her bra's still there."

"And tights, if I remember correctly." Gaara said, staring up at the ceiling, anticipation building in his chest.

"Alright, tights, then bra, then," Sasuke hesitated, "her dress?"

"That's only three more rounds." Gaara said, sounding amused.

"I guess she gets to run naked the fifth. After all, when she's caught, she's ours isn't she?" Neji asked, plotting his next course of action. _Perhaps she'll avoid the bathroom areas again. What about under the bed? Decisions, decisions._

Kiba choked on his saliva thinking about Sakura running naked around the mansion.

The other men turned to look at him.

"Don't forget to breathe too, while you're at it." Piped up Gaara, smirking.

Kiba glared at him. "I'll try not to."

Itachi glanced at the wall. "Her time is up. Game on, gentlemen." Leaning back on the sofa, he poured himself a congratulatory glass of champagne and held it up, mockingly, toasting the other men. "May the second best man win this round."

"Not joining us?" Kiba asked, confused.

"Unless you'd like me to win again," Itachi drawled, "just giving you all a fair chance."

"Fair chance my ass," Kiba muttered before running out of the den well after the others.

Itachi chuckled to himself. "Wonder where they'll find our little bunny this time?"

**Start Round Two.**

Sakura was beyond scared. But she knew that she could beat them. She could, right? Itachi finding her was just an accident. She would stay put next time. This time, she told herself, mentally. She was staying put this time.

It didn't take long to find another hiding spot. A large chest sitting at the foot of a bed. Except the bed was roughly made. Was this where one of the men was staying?

Gingerly, she opened the chest only to jump back in surprise. "Whips? Who brings whips with them? And handcuffs? And…is this Gaara's?" Seeing his name on the chest, she let the lid fall with a thud and a click. She looked toward the clock. _Five more minutes_.

Looking around once more, she grunted. She wasn't going to stay there, since she knew what was good for her. Making her way past other doors, she finally opened one more. The room was a navy blue, with drawn curtains and a bed with a long navy bed skirt. _Perfect._ Sakura quickly scurried into the room and dove underneath the bed. They wouldn't find her here.

After an hour of searching, Neji was both annoyed with and impressed by the girl. Last time, she had lasted only what, ten minutes? Now she had lasted a whole hour. Feeling a bit dirty and sweaty (he would complain to the maids later), he paused by his room to grab a fresh shirt.

Upon opening his door, he realized that his bed was not as he had left it. There was something odd about the way the bed skirt was moved: the side was draped strangely. It was sticking out actually. _The maids_. He thought before pausing. He knew these maids. And they had better attention to detail than that.

Then, he heard breathing. It wasn't heavy breathing, but a light breath, almost imperceptible. He smirked to himself. _She was in here_. _Oh, two can play this game. _

Sakura mentally groaned as her heart rate quickened. Of all the rooms to hide in, she had to hide in an occupied room. And what was whoever it was – not Itachi or Gaara, for sure – doing back in his room? Wouldn't he be missing out on the game? Wouldn't he be upset for not getting second? She knew the boys were very competitive. Trying to quiet her breathing, she lowered herself further, and tried scooting, very slowly, away from him. She nearly gasped aloud when she heard him jump on the bed. _Maybe he's taking a nap?_

She heard the springs creak and he leant over

He rummaged through his trunk leisurely.

_What is he grabbing?_ The suspense was killing her.

Pulling out two belts, Neji sat back and smirked, knowing there was no way she would get to the door before him. Now, time to wait for her to wear herself out mentally.

_Is he still up there? Is he going to take a nap?_ She remained in the same position, the same thoughts circling her head until she almost couldn't take it. She wanted to scream and run out of the room. But then she risked being caught by others. _Perhaps,_ she told herself, _perhaps the one above me doesn't know I'm here. And then he will go. And then I can escape._ _Also, who is it?_ The thought wearied her out. _Sasuke or Neji, for sure._ _Kiba doesn't seem like a navy blue kind of person._

_Why are you thinking this?_ She asked herself, physically and mentally tired. _Does it matter? You should be thinking about how to escape!_

_No point in it,_ her other side argued,_ you're trapped. Admit it! Now we play the waiting game._ Sakura felt her eyelids and head droop a little. Itachi had really drained her of energy.

After fifteen minutes of sitting still, Neji finally moved, one belt in hand. Lifting up the bed skirt to her left (if she was lying stomach side down), he reached in a hand and grabbed her ankle.

Sakura startled, too surprised to react until Neji had her half out from under the bed. Survival instincts kicked in and she jerked and screamed, trying to claw his hand off her leg.

Neji smirked and dropped the belt, opting to use both hands to drag her out from under the bed. Hopping off of the bed, he yanked harshly and she slid out kicking and clawing.

"No need for that," he stated, calmly, sitting on her back to attend to her arms with a belt he picked up off the bed.

Sakura was almost too tired to fight back. With her arms behind her back, she gasped as she was suddenly pulled across his lap facedown.

Rolling back her dress, Neji paused for a minute, and reached for his phone. _Second place ain't so bad,_ he decided as he texted the other men_._ Then he grabbed the belt he had dropped on the floor and brought it down roughly onto her petite ass.

Sakura screamed angrily. "Stop! It hurts! Please! Stop!"

Neji only smirked wider and brought down the belt again. It hit the skin with a light, but highly satisfying, thwack. Sakura screamed again.

"I have to admit," Neji said, "you were pretty good this round. But not good enough, you know – you were caught after all. So, what better way to remind you than to punish you for it?" Then glancing at her still pale cheeks, he frowned and brought down the belt again.

"STOP!" Sakura sobbed out. "You can-you can do it with me. Just please stop."

"Do what with you?" Neji asked, sadistically. "Please try to be more specific. By do it, do you mean spank you more? Because I do plan on doing that." Raising the belt again, she flinched as it made contact. "Do what? What's it? What do you want me to do?"

"Have sex with me!" Sakura begged, "please! Just stop!"

"I'm sorry," Neji replied, "not in my vocabulary. Try harder." He brought down the belt again.

She tried another strategy. "I want you in me. Please!"

Neji smirked eagerly. Cramming the middle of the belt into her mouth, he spat in his hand and rubbed his dick. "In you, you say? Where? I told you to be specific didn't I?"

He rubbed the head right against her anus and felt a shudder when she tried to get her privates away from, unintentionally rubbing against him.

"That's it, honey." He smirked and slid himself into her. Except, it wasn't really sliding, since Sakura was very tight. Grunting, he shoved himself into her in sections as she screamed as loud as she could against the belt. Finally, he was all the way in her. "Damn, you're tight." He said, vulgarly, rubbing her sore ass cheeks.

Pulling out again, he rammed himself in all the way. He was in heaven. She, on the other hand, was clearly in a different dimension. Dazed and moaning slightly, she was only slightly aware what she was going through. After half an hour, he felt himself clenching. Shoving himself in all the way, he came, spurting his seed completely into her. Sakura groaned as she felt warm liquid in her violated hole.

"Good girl," Neji said, approvingly, untying her and shoving her off the bed. "Use the bathroom. Get clean for round three. Oh and one more thing." He pulled the thigh-high socks off of her."Now go."


	8. Day 2, Midnight

I know this is short, but I don't have the patience to type

Neji could feel hostile eyes staring straight through him as he nonchalantly tacked a pair of thigh-high socks on the wall.

"These aren't tights, Gaara." Sasuke murmured, looking at Gaara.

"My bad," Gaara mumbled back. "How was I supposed to know?"

Neji turned around and smirked at the other men. "Well, let's keep the game going."

Itachi, slightly tipsy from all the champagne, looked at the clock. "It's almost midnight. Does she still have the energy? More importantly, do you three have the energy?"

Sasuke smirked at his brother, "I am rearing to go. I won't lose to those two."

Kiba frowned, "why do I keep looking in the wrong places?" Everyone else ignored him. "Fine." He pouted like a child and watched as Neji sat down and opened a bottle of brandy.

The men sat in silence, except for the light tinkling of alcohol splashing into a glass.

Sasuke looked up and wondered aloud, "I wonder if she can still walk." The remaining competitors smirked to themselves.

"It'd be easier for me if she can't." Gaara smiled evilly. "Oh, Neji, where'd you find her this time?"

Neji snorted, "under my bed. Pretty smart place if you ask me. Last place I would have looked if I hadn't gotten dust all over my hair and clothes when searching. You have to do something about the maids, Sasuke. They need higher standards of clean."

"Roger that."

"Ten minutes." Gaara reminded the rest, making a mental list of where Sakura was to be found. "Which guest bedroom, did you find her in, Itachi?"

"Fifth floor, third door to your left."

"Why bother?" Sasuke asked. "You know she won't be there."

"Just so I know where not to waste my time," Gaara lied, hypothesizing that she would probably hide in the same places, knowing that the men wouldn't bother searching it again.

And Sakura did just that. Creeping back into the guest bedroom Itachi had violated her in, she slipped into the walk-in closet. She gently closed the door and allowed the complete darkness to engulf her. _They'll look somewhere else,_ she smirked to herself. _They wouldn't bother looking for me in these rooms._

Down to her bra and dress, she felt underdressed and held her legs together as she sat down gingerly. Neji had really given her ass a pounding, and Itachi had tired her out. She could barely walk without feeling dull pain. She felt tears come to her eyes but she knew tears would only make it easier for them to find her so she held them back as best she could.

"Alright, time's up. Get her bra this time!" Itachi slurred, thumbs-upping the men who were rolling their eyes at him.

Neji only grunted and took another sip of brandy. "Good luck settling for third."

Sasuke glared, "I WILL find her."

**Start Round Three.**

_They'll never find me._ Sakura thought to herself, trying to breathe as silently as possible. It was so dark and she was so tired…

She felt herself drifting off to sleep. Pinching herself to try to stay awake, she only drifted further. Her eyes would no longer open. Her brain would no longer function. She fell asleep.

She was still asleep with Gaara found her, within half an hour.

He tutted to himself, as he picked her up and carried her to his room. "Sleeping? Really? Also, thirty minutes? You're losing touch. But good strategy." Grabbing a handcuff from his pants pocket, he cuffed her hands behind her. After shooting a quick text to the other men, he sat back in a couch in his room to take a nap while waiting for her to wake up. Loosening his tie, he stretched his arms out behind him and stared at the ceiling, almost too excited to sleep. But exhaustion from the day won out in the end, and he turned his head and fell asleep.

**End Round Three. Winner: Gaara.**


	9. Day 3, Morning

I know this is short, but I don't have the patience to type

Neji could feel hostile eyes staring straight through him as he nonchalantly tacked a pair of thigh-high socks on the wall.

"These aren't tights, Gaara." Sasuke murmured, looking at Gaara.

"My bad," Gaara mumbled back. "How was I supposed to know?"

Neji turned around and smirked at the other men. "Well, let's keep the game going."

Itachi, slightly tipsy from all the champagne, looked at the clock. "It's almost midnight. Does she still have the energy? More importantly, do you three have the energy?"

Sasuke smirked at his brother, "I am rearing to go. I won't lose to those two."

Kiba frowned, "why do I keep looking in the wrong places?" Everyone else ignored him. "Fine." He pouted like a child and watched as Neji sat down and opened a bottle of brandy.

The men sat in silence, except for the light tinkling of alcohol splashing into a glass.

Sasuke looked up and wondered aloud, "I wonder if she can still walk." The remaining competitors smirked to themselves.

"It'd be easier for me if she can't." Gaara smiled evilly. "Oh, Neji, where'd you find her this time?"

Neji snorted, "under my bed. Pretty smart place if you ask me. Last place I would have looked if I hadn't gotten dust all over my hair and clothes when searching. You have to do something about the maids, Sasuke. They need higher standards of clean."

"Roger that."

"Ten minutes." Gaara reminded the rest, making a mental list of where Sakura was to be found. "Which guest bedroom, did you find her in, Itachi?"

"Fifth floor, third door to your left."

"Why bother?" Sasuke asked. "You know she won't be there."

"Just so I know where not to waste my time," Gaara lied, hypothesizing that she would probably hide in the same places, knowing that the men wouldn't bother searching it again.

And Sakura did just that. Creeping back into the guest bedroom Itachi had violated her in, she slipped into the walk-in closet. She gently closed the door and allowed the complete darkness to engulf her. _They'll look somewhere else,_ she smirked to herself. _They wouldn't bother looking for me in these rooms._

Down to her bra and dress, she felt underdressed and held her legs together as she sat down gingerly. Neji had really given her ass a pounding, and Itachi had tired her out. She could barely walk without feeling dull pain. She felt tears come to her eyes but she knew tears would only make it easier for them to find her so she held them back as best she could.

"Alright, time's up. Get her bra this time!" Itachi slurred, thumbs-upping the men who were rolling their eyes at him.

Neji only grunted and took another sip of brandy. "Good luck settling for third."

Sasuke glared, "I WILL find her."

**Start Round Three.**

_They'll never find me._ Sakura thought to herself, trying to breathe as silently as possible. It was so dark and she was so tired…

She felt herself drifting off to sleep. Pinching herself to try to stay awake, she only drifted further. Her eyes would no longer open. Her brain would no longer function. She fell asleep.

She was still asleep with Gaara found her, within half an hour.

He tutted to himself, as he picked her up and carried her to his room. "Sleeping? Really? Also, thirty minutes? You're losing touch. But good strategy." Grabbing a handcuff from his pants pocket, he cuffed her hands behind her. After shooting a quick text to the other men, he sat back in a couch in his room to take a nap while waiting for her to wake up. Loosening his tie, he stretched his arms out behind him and stared at the ceiling, almost too excited to sleep. But exhaustion from the day won out in the end, and he turned his head and fell asleep.

**End Round Three. Winner: Gaara.**

Sakura woke up rather pleasantly. The sun was shining. She could hear the tiny birds outside twitter. She sat up to stretch and found that she couldn't. _What…? _ Bleary eyed, she looked down to see handcuffs. _Damn! Who?_

Panicked, Sakura pulled on the handcuffs and found that they were secure. Cursing to herself, she began to frantically pull at the handcuffs again, hoping to get free.

The clinking only woke Gaara, who stretched leisurely and yawned before standing and approaching the bed. "Hey beautiful. How are you this morning?"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped angrily, her eyebrows almost meeting in the middle from her fierce glare. Her face suddenly relaxed into one of confusion. "Wait. What…are you doing?" Then it dawned on her. "Don't do this," she begged, trying to free herself. "Please. I haven't done anything to you. Just let me go."

Gaara sat at the edge of the bed and played with the edge of her dress, rubbing it between his fingers and enjoying the smooth fabric. "What's in it for me if I do?"

"Morals! "

"How about something tangible?" Gaara replied, pulling her legs between his and hovering above her on all fours. He bent down to nip her neck gently. "I'm a more materialistic sort of man."

"Why does it have to be tangible?" Sakura asked desperately, wincing and trying to avoid his lips.

"Because tangible things are the only things that matter." Gaara replied before unhooking her bra through her dress. Tugging at the bra straps, he growled in frustration and drew a pocketknife. Sakura wiggled helplessly. Was he going to mutilate her? Cut her? She could almost feel tears. _It shouldn't have ended this way. Please, I'm too young._

He gripped the knife tightly and cut the straps before yanking her bra off. Pulling up her dress, he bent down to nip her breasts. "Tell me you want this too. Mmm, I've wanted this since I first saw you. I can see why Tsunade and Jiraiya hid you from us for so long."

At the mention of her aunt and uncle, Sakura nearly cried out. _I__f only they could see what was happening to her. No. I've got to be strong. _She kept her mouth shut. She refused to let him get his pleasure.

He smirked. "Not talking? I can change that." He grabbed a breast and after licking around, bit the nipple. She shrieked a little at the pain. He lifted his head to gauge her reaction. Happy that he had now gotten her to at least listen, he demanded again, "tell me. Tell me you want it too."

"I-I-I want it." Sakura whispered, shakily.

"Louder," he demanded, seductively.

"I want it!" She nearly screamed, anything to stop him from touching her. He licked again before getting on all fours above her.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" He smirked, lifting up her dress completely and covering her face with it. "I see you're almost ready."

The cold air hit her between her legs, almost shocking her. She had somewhat healed from yesterday but she didn't think she could take another pounding. "Please stop!" Sakura's brain completely stopped when he inserted a finger into her and her cheeks flushed red. She was pretty sure her whole face was red. "Not there!"

"Try and stop me." He inserted another finger. "Still tight, I see," he remarked, vulgarly, "I guess taking on two other guys didn't ruin you completely." Satisfied that she was now ready for him, he backed up, took off his pants, and pulled off his boxers.

Sakura screamed mentally as she winced as he pulled himself completely out before slamming back in. She lost count of time as she lay there, unable to move. And was that-was that pleasure? Sakura thought she felt a tingle of pleasure near her stomach. Opening her mouth, she moaned a little and threw her head further back into the pillow behind her.

Finally, Gaara pulled out. Pulling down her dress, he forced open her mouth and stuck himself inside. Sakura gagged before feeling something slide down her throat. _He didn't just...!_

"That's good. Take it in slowly, sweetie. Let's see if you can remember my taste."

Sakura choked and coughed the whole time before Gaara finally pulled himself out of her mouth. "How was that?"

Sakura could only gargle and cough in response.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Sakura whispered, her throat stinging, mostly to herself so he wouldn't get the satisfaction he craved.

"Well, good." Unlocking her, he pushed her to the bathroom and told her to clean herself up. "You'll get more later, sweetheart."

Gaara wiped himself off and donned new clothes before leaving the room. Heading to the den, he whistled to himself, feeling a little sore. When he got there, he happily surveyed the brooding Sasuke and excited Kiba. Ah, Kiba. What a dog. Literally.

"Really? Did she just run out of hiding places or something?" Sasuke muttered angrily, a black cloud hanging over his head. Gaara could've sworn he saw lightening and heard thunder.

"Don't be jealous. Brains like these are pretty hard to come by these days." Gaara replied, arrogantly. _Better luck next time._ "Grab me a drink, Nej."

"Nej?" Neji repeated. "Really? Two syllables is too much for you?"

"A scotch would be nice."

"No. Get it yourself. Nej. Nej, my ass."

As Gaara approached the liquor cabinet, he felt something move in his back pocket. "Oh, almost forgot!" He took out the ruined floral bra and tacked it onto the wall. "Adorable, is it not? She has such wonderful taste in these things."

"I'm sure she has wonderful taste." Snickered Kiba, pervertedly. The other men rolled their eyes, waiting for round four to begin. 


End file.
